


Do you still love me?

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Military return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: There are some insecurities upon returning from the military, but for Kyungsoo he's most worried about Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030035
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Do you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluff for my bby itsdarkandstormy and also a late lap fic for loco but now I'm emo.

Kyungsoo is walking past the couch where Baekhyun is working when he’s yanked back by the wrist, collapsing with a yelp into Baekhyun’s waiting lap. It doesn’t take long for his boyfriend to nose against his chest, cutely shaking his head as he rubs up against him. After the initial shock wears off Kyungsoo sighs. He puts his arms around him and hugs his head, melting at the soft sound that Baekhyun lets out in response.

A moment of stillness passes. For once Baekhyun isn’t wanting to move about, though since Kyungsoo’s come back he’s found that Baekhyun has grown out of that phase. He’s grown a lot. He’s not as excitable as he was before, a lot calmer these days in a way that Kyungsoo is unfamiliar with. Two years. Two years of not seeing him, of only texting and visiting every once in a while. He’s gotten older now, hasn’t he?

Kyungsoo scoffs to himself, breaking out of his head. What is he thinking? As if Baekhyun is his kid who he’s proud of but sad that he’s grown up. All while he was away.

The thought isn’t as bittersweet as it becomes when he pulls away to let him work again. But when he tries to stand, he finds that Baekhyun’s arms are locked in place around his waist, keeping him from leaving.

“What?” he asks, sitting down again. He doesn’t know why there’s a strange ache in his chest but it eases a bit with the warmth of Baekhyun’s hold.

“Don’t go,” Baekhyun mumbles. 

And,  _ oh. _ Kyungsoo’s expression softens as he hugs him back, a little painful in his heart. That’s what it was. He was hoping Baekhyun would ask him to stay. Because it’s been two years, and Baekhyun grew while he was away, and nothing about how much Kyungsoo loves him has changed but he doesn’t know how it is for him. He doesn’t know if he matters as much anymore.

“I missed you,” Baekhyun says.

It’s not the first time but it feels more important somehow, a little piece of reassurance that Kyungsoo didn’t know he needs. “I missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Ksoo knows we love him just as much as before and that we haven't forgotten about him. Forgive me for writing more military leave fics in hybrid AUs I just feel so much man.


End file.
